fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Retribution
At the beginning of this quest, Theresa has transported you and the three heroes to the top of Hero Hill in Bower Lake. You are told that you and the three other heroes will perform a ritual to summon a weapon to defeat Lucien. You step into a circle in the center of the platform, with the 3 other heroes standing in smaller circles around you. The ritual begins and the ground beneath each of the other three heroes erupts in beams of colored light. These beams begin to channel into you, and you start glowing. The light gets brighter and brighter until Theresa vanishes in a flash, and three shards, several spire guards, and Lucien appear. The ritual weakened the 3 heroes, allowing Lucien to capture them with no resistance, while you are still trapped in the central circle. If you are married, Lucien will tell you that he personally killed your spouse and child. Lucien draws a gun and aims it at you with the intent to kill, but your loyal dog takes the shot for you, killing him. With the next shot the screen turns black, but Theresa's voice tells you that you will not die today. You then wake up as a child in a nice little farm, perhaps remembering your childhood. This quest is known as the Perfect Day. You and Rose can then go around the farm doing jobs like kicking chickens back into their coops, killing beetles, and shooting bottles. In the middle of the night, you are awakened by music coming from off the farm. As you leave the farm, Rose cries out "Come back Sparrow, come back." Once you leave the front gates, the sky turns red and it starts raining. Rose disappears, and as you follow a path leading to the music, impaled and burning bodies line the roads. When you come to the end of the path, you see the Music Box from the beginning of the game. Once activating the box you hear Theresa saying that you must now use the Music Box to stop Lucien, and you leave the dream. You then find yourself at the docks of the Spire. You walk through the white light in the center of the Spire. On the other side, Lucien is conducting the ritual, and tells you it is too late and the Music Box will not save you. When you use the Music Box, the beams connecting him the three heroes dissolve. When he is weakened he tries to reason with you. You can either shoot him before he finishes, or you can listen and let Reaver shoot him. After Lucien’s death Theresa takes you to the top of the spire and lets you make one of the 3 wishes. * Bring Back to life everyone who worked on the spire. * Bring back your sister, spouse, child and your dog. * Leave the Spire with 1,000,000 gold waiting for you in the Chamber of Fate. Whatever choice you make you will leave the top of the spire. The ensuing dialogue will depend on the choice you have made. The other 3 heroes are then teleported away. The quest then finishes with Theresa informing you that "Now the spire is mine...Begone" and you are returned to the docks in Oakfield facing the spire. If you chose the 2nd option you will now be accompanied by your dog and will receive a letter from Rose saying that she is safe with a man who appears to be Scythe. Conclusion Sacrifice: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Thanks to your unselfish choice in the Spire, you have become Albion's truest Hero." Love: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Your choice in the Spire hass granted your most heartfelt wish: your family awaits." Wealth:You leave the spire with alot of gold, but was it worth it?Now everyone in the game hates you and you dont have your dog,but if you want money, go ahead